mharoleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Some Story With Love
Ebony and Ivory It was around six in the afternoon. The sun shined over the neighborhood of City Park, an almost gated community which was the living quarters of Michael Davis. He sat on the couch, arm wrapped around the girl sitting with him. They'd both been watching television, a movie to be exact. Michael promised the girl that they would start the movie series weeks ago, but with everything that had been coming up, he found himself a bit too busy. He looked to his right where she laid her chest cuddled into her chest with a blanket, he couldn't do anything but shake his head and smile. His phone vibrated which he lifted to check. Fourteen notifications from Instagram and twenty-two from his messages. Holding the phone to his face, he allowed it to unlock itself and reveal his messages. "Get on 2k lame ass. We need a third." The message read, causing him to giggle just slightly. It was sent to him twenty-two times from the same person. Throwing his phone to his side, he looked at the tv screen. "She really a thot," Michael began, pointing to the girl who had a close-up. "Jacob could easily find a new girl. He dry chasin' her..." Anissa Manson adjusted her position and laid the blanket against her lap, crossing her arms against her chest and sitting up straight. "That's not the point, Mikey. You're so shallow." She said jokingly, a slight teasing smirk creeping onto her face. She then readjusted her position once more, laying her head onto Micheal's lap and facing upwards to look at him. "This movie isn't as interesting as I thought it'd be though. I'm all for romance, but the amount of cheesy is making me lactose intolerant." She said with the same cheeky smile. Chuckling, Michael lifted an eyebrow. He couldn't believe she'd just said that especially considering he'd found himself getting into the series no matter how generic it seemed. Reaching for the remote, he turned the tv down to engage in a conversation with Anissa. "I guess, I mean, I was really gettin' into it though. Shaking my head," He said out loud while performing the action. "I guess it's a good time to talk about the semester that's finna' come up. "You been trainin'?" he asked in a more serious tone. "The entrance exams tomorrow..." Looking down, he locked eyes with Anissa. "Niss, I ain't tryna' get separated from you." "No no, don't worry. Trust me, it's you who is getting separated from me, if anything! Me and Midas Kiss have become quite the acquaintances!" Once again, her cheeky smile reassured Micheal that she was simply joking with him. Rather suddenly, she shot up from her lying position and grabbed Micheal's face before kissing him rather intensely. As she pulled away, she had a look of excitement on her face, as was proven by the wide smile that now dominated it. Micheal's view would now be obscured with a flash of gold for a mere second before fading away as though it had never happened. Following this, he could instantly feel his body alleviate any stress it might have been under, immediately feeling the weight of mortality lifted off of him even though he had just been sitting and relaxing moments prior. "But wait! I'm not done yet." Anissa assured him before getting up off of the couch and grabbing a vase that had happened to be sitting on the end table next to the couch. She held the vase close to her face before planting a quick kiss on it. On the area where she had kissed it, a small golden outline of her lips now was. Slowly, this outline grew larger and larger until the entire vase was completely composed of nothing but solid gold. She held the vase out in front of her with a wide smile, looking at Micheal for approval as though she were a child showing her parent her latest arts-and-crafts project. "Eh? Nice, right?!" Anissa beamed. For most, Anissa's actions would have been unexpected, but she did that a lot. Using her lips as a way to soothe him when feeling stressed out. It was more frequent during basketball season though. Nevertheless, they all gave meaning and a type of warmth that only a mother's love could give. Extending his reach he grabbed the vase and smiled. Rubbing along its now golden frame, Michael's eyebrows lifted. "Niss, everything you turn to gold comes out the best. But my momma' gonna' kill us though, my old man gave her that vase on Valentine's day." Turning, he placed the vase on the opposing counter and stood to his feet. Reaching behind one of the pillows on the couch, he pulled out a box that had been wrapped by a bow. He looked at Anissa with a grand smile. Slowly pulling the top off, he pulled the object from the small box and held it out, revealing it to be a two-sided diamond circled necklace with an image of the couple on both sides. Approaching her, he placed it on her neck and took a step back to get a good view. "The both of you look good!" Pulling out his phone, it flashed indicating he'd take a photo. "Picture perfect." Anissa lifted the necklace in her palm to get a closer look. It was very beautiful, and the diamonds that encircled it glinted under the light. She looked up and smiled at Micheal before walking towards him and wrapping her arms around him in a hug, embracing him tightly. "I'm pretty sure you stole this and just put our pictures into it, but that's ok." She snickered, giggling as she hugged him. She then pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Don't worry about the entrance exam. Even if I'm destined to be a sidekick, that's ok as long as I get in. And as long as I'm your sidekick." She rolled her eyes in a teasing manner as she often did. "Oh wow," Michael began, referring to her comment on him stealing it. "No, my daddy paid for it. At a cost though, but thank you for having no faith in me." He responded sarcastically, as he was aware that Anissa meant no harm in her statement. "You won't be a sidekick, not even mine, don't talk like that. Failing is not an option, right? Even if I have to carry you, I will." Anissa let out a sincere laugh, covering her mouth with her hand. "You say I won't be a sidekick, but then you say that you'll carry me if you have to? That seems pretty contradictory to me, Mikey." Anissa giggled, grabbing Micheal's hand and holding it in her own. "But anyways... what about you? Have you been training? Or are you just that confident in your abilities." Anissa teased. "Yeah, I've been training for basketball season. As far as quirk development goes, I ain't ever done anything like that." Placing his hand on his chin in a thinking manner, he gripped it. "It usually just seemed to come to me naturally. Never saw a reason to, to be honest." Lifting his eyebrow yet again, he allowed his eyes to drift to the ceiling before taking steps towards Anissa and placing her hand on her hand in a gentle manner. "I mean through the entrance exam. We both gonna' be Pro Heroes, I promise." Breathing, "Besides, your Quirk is too useful. In combat and supplementary. It could catch a villain off guard. Me becoming a Pro Hero is for our future, otherwise, I'd become a Pro Basketball player? But what would be cooler for my kids to say, "My mommy and daddy are both Pro Heroes, or that only one is while the other is a pro athlete." Continuing to run his hands through her soft hair, he went on, "I know it was like that for me growing up, I always seemed to attract a crowd 'cause of each member of my family being Pro Heroes. I want a future like that for us, ya know?" "Psh, you've always been such a softie when it comes to dreams. Why don't we play it by ear first, okay?" Anissa chuckled lightly as she turned and sat back down on the couch. As she did, she suddenly felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took her phone out of her pocket and answered it, holding it up to her ear. "Hey ma, what's up?" Anissa talked into the phone, running her finger across the surface of the couch. "Uhm, I'm with Michael now... yeah, we could. Ok, we can probably catch a bus... yeah, see you soon! Love you." She took the phone away from her face and clicked the hang-up button. Anissa let out a long sigh and looked towards Michael. "Sooo, apparently there's been a prison break... so uhm, that's fun. My mom wants us to come see her at work, she's super worried that there's "no adults home, and its dangerous." She said the last part in a mocking tone, slouching over dramatically to apparently mimic her mother. She let out a slight giggle and grabbed her purse, which was on the floor near the couch. "So, you can come if you want to." Anissa shrugged, looking towards Michael. Category:Role-Plays Category:EmperorSigma Category:EmpYesdi